


Tim's Audio File

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick "mother hen" Grayson, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, eventual bonding, mentioned past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: Damian stumbled upon a peculiar audio file, Dick is not happy and Jason gets punched in the face.





	Tim's Audio File

**Author's Note:**

> #Author doesn't know jack shit about timelines so she made things up

 

 

Dick passed the sitting room on his way to the kitchen, craving the grapes he saw earlier today when he noticed Damian sitting on the couch. Not even a book in hand. Or working on something. Just… sitting there. Hand on his chin, legs crossed and even if he couldn't see it, Dick would have sworn there was a scowl etched on his face.

 

So he decided, those grapes could wait.

 

Slowly Dick approached the couch, smacking his hands on Damian's shoulders once he got close enough - the younger male didn't even flinch.

 

“Whatcha thinking about so hard, baby bat?”

 

“I found one of Drake's sex tapes. It wasn't a sex tape per se, but an audio file I stumbled upon. And now I can't stop thinking about it.”

 

Wait. _What._

 

“I'm sorry, you did what now?”

 

His hands fell from Damian's shoulders and he rounded the couch, staring at him with a pale unbelieving face.

 

“Did you hurt your ears? I know you heard me perfectly. The thing is, Drake wasn't alone, but I can't discern the second voice,” Damian explained and Dick blushed over how nonchalant he sounded. Like it was a perfectly normal thing to randomly find an audio file of your older baby brother engaging in sexual acts with someone else. Yeah. Totally normal.

 

Coughing, Dick tried, “Maybe it was Steph? You know they were a couple - -”

 

“Wasn't Brown. Even her voice isn't  _that_ deep.”

 

Dick’s brain was close to short-circuiting. “Woah you're trying to tell me the second person is a guy?”

 

Damian lifted his head, one eyebrow drawn up. “One hundred percent.” He watched Dick squirm on his spot and frowned. “I didn't think that was a problem for you?”, he said, suddenly sounding insecure, but it was gone immediately. “I know you aren't straight either, so I figured - -”

 

“Let's not talk about me, okay? So, wait, how do you even now it's Tim? When you don't know the other guy?” Dick wasn't even sure he wanted to know, but his curiosity was peaked and now he _had_ to know. If only to find the guy himself to cut his hands off for touching his little brother.

 

Instead of answering Damian pulled out his cell phone, going through some files before he found the right one. “I'm well acquainted with Drake's pathetic mewls of pain and those aren't too different.”

 

Dick didn't have time to come up with a reply or the question why Damian had the file on his personal phone (though Dick was pretty sure the reason was among the lines of ‘humiliation’) before Damian tapped on said file and the audio player started.

 

For a few seconds there was nothing, then rustling, perhaps of clothing and that caused Dick to produce goosebumps. He really _really_ didn't want to picture Tim in a situation like that! Then the heard a sigh, too soft to recognize the owner, followed by more rustling and faint kissing noises.

 

Then he moaned.

 

And Dick couldn’t decide if he felt too hot or too cold, because Damian was right. That - that definitely was Tim.

 

Wiping a hand over his face Dick cleared his throat, “How, er, how long is that?”

 

The younger tapped the screen again, still completely void of any emotion, to bring up the details. “About ten minutes.”

 

He wanted to cry. And punch someone. But the file name didn't sit right with him. He took the phone from Damian without a protest from the younger and studied the name up close, professionally ignoring Tim's quickening breaths and something he doesn't want to acknowledge as skin rubbing on skin, for the sake of his sanity.

 

“Wait. Dami, those numbers are the date, right? The day it was recorded,” he asked. He already knew the answer, but he hoped it was something different, because if it was indeed a date, it was set in a year were Tim was yet to become legal.

 

With a groan Dick fell down next to Damian, laying a hand over his face. Silently he congratulated himself for officially listening to child porn of his little baby brother and an unknown guy possibly defiling him in that very moment of time.

 

For a second the sounds stopped and Dick had to really listen to catch the quiet (but still oh so eager) _“Let me…”_ before he heard movement again and for the first time he could hear the other guy.

 

And Dick wanted to puke.

 

Damian started to say “See, I have no idea who that is.” the same time Dick said “Oh my god, I think I know who that is.”

 

Narrowed green eyes found Dick's shocked face half covered by his hand.

 

“Who is it?”

 

Dick swallowed, “I think that's Jason.”

 

At that Damian grimaced, but didn't say anything more than “Gross.”

 

The older man agreed breathlessly.

 

* * *

 

The next time he saw Jason, Dick greeting him with a punch in the face.

 

“Shit _fuck_ , what did I _do_ _?"_ , Jason wiped the blood from his lip, hissing at the contact.

 

Dick stepped closer to where the other fell against the kitchen counter of his tiny safe house.

 

" _Seventeen_ , Jason. Really? Like it's not bad enough you laid hand on your supposed little brother,  _no,_ you couldn't even wait the last four months?”

 

Jason groaned. “So that's what this is about? Dickie, I was nineteen at that time and he's fucking twenty-one now. He's _fine_ , isn't he?” He shrugged and dabbed a finger against his split lips, mumbling, “And like it would've mattered to wait til he was eighteen.”

 

When Dick started to race toward him again, Jason put his hands up in defense.

 

“Woah woah hang on there! Not what I meant, big bird!” Jason sighed after Dick settled back again, brushing through his hair. “Listen, I would never do anything to hurt him - -” Dick looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Jason cocked his head. _Good point._ “Not like this, at least. And if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't even his first. Hell, I wasn't even his first _guy_. So can you please stop looking at me like that?”

 

Dick scoffed. He knew Jason wouldn't hurt Tim. _Like that_. But they were obviously better now though he didn't like what it entailed. Tim was still underage then and his partner definitely wasn't. And it doesn't matter that Tim was old enough to make his own decisions, to choose his own sexual partners but one of them being Jason Todd, estranged Robin and Red Hood? That just didn't feel right.

 

Giving Dick time to get used to the thought, Jason made way to his fridge, pulling out two cans of beer, giving one to his older brother and holding the other on his lip to cool down.

 

They stood in silence for a long while.

 

Finally Jason decided to break the ice again, since it didn't seem that Dick would start first.

 

“He came onto me.” Dick pinned him with an accusing glare. “Relax, not trying to make excuses, just… explaining I guess.”

 

The first Robin opened his beer and took a huge gulp. He needed that right now.

 

Jason tried again. “You know he had a crush on me since I was Robin? Kid used to chase me with a camera. Didn't know who he was at the time but he swore I saved him one day.”

 

Dick avoided his gaze. Yeah, he knew. But still…

 

The younger leaned forward. “I would _never_ hurt him. Not then. Not now. Not _ever_ , you hear me? He came to me, wanting and willing and you can ask him how much I annoyed him if this was really what he wanted. For fucks sake I didn't just _take_. Like I know you suspect. And Tim will have your head for thinking that.”

 

That made him laugh. Sure, it was kinda hollow, but a laugh nonetheless. “Still can't imagine him having these sort if relationships, you know. It's weird. Especially since…”, Dick trailed off, not wanting to end the sentence.

 

“Especially since I'm the one he's seeing,” Jason finished.

 

Dick winced. “No offense.”

 

“None taken.”

 

The younger finally pulled the warming can from his cheek and opened it with a low hiss.

 

“I'm not exactly what parents would want for their children, I get it.” Before the older could protest either that he's not Tim's parent or that Jason isn't _that_ bad, Jason continued, “Trust me, I was surprised too. Not only the first time, or even the third, no. He actually wanted to stay with me. And I found I didn't want to push him away.”

 

Another round of silence. Dick looked over him. The way he slumped his shoulders, hung his head. His hands gripped the counter tightly, turning his knuckles white, denting the can. The sad look on his face. And Dick sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

“I really like him, Dick.” Jason kept averting his eyes, though he chuckled lightly. “He grew on me real bad.”

 

He flinched when Dick patted his shoulder, looking up at him with slight fear in his eyes.

 

“Sorry for the punch. Had to get it out of my system,” he said, then coughed. “It's been sitting around in my head for a few days.”

 

Jason took another sip, at ease now that he knew Dick wouldn't castrate him. “How did you even find out? I thought we were careful…”

 

Now it was Dick's turn to avoid Jason. “Dami, ahem, found a peculiar audio file of Tim and, well, _you_.”

 

He turned back to Jason and saw him sporting the exact same expression he wore when he found out. _Pure horror._

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Well, count me impressed that you didn't straight up murder me.”

 

Dick shrugged. “To be honest, I wanted to.”

 

They both finished their cans, got each a new one and moved to the couch, sitting an arms length apart.

 

“Okay, I won't be getting this out of my head either way, but… Who _was_ his first? Guy, I mean,” Dick asked. They all knew the first-first was Steph even though all of them kind of had their doubts about it for a long time.

 

Jason threw him a side glance. “Do you really want to know?”

 

The older looked at him with a challenge in his eyes.

 

“Promise me not to go on a killing spree or Tim will know I told you and then he'll have _my_ head, Dickie,” Jason warned, sounding genuinely afraid. Dick laughed.

 

“Just give me the name, little wing.”

 

“It's Conner.”

 

A tic of silence.

 

“I will _murder_ him.”

 

 


End file.
